wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lullaby Overture
This is the Lullaby Overture from Go to Sleep Jeff! Sleepy-Time Songs for Children and Wiggle House. Song Credits Go to Sleep Jeff! Sleepy Time Songs for Children * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (EMI Music) * Vocals: Greg Page, Anthony Field * Guitar: John Field * Bass: Chris Lupton * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Steve Blau * Backing Vocals: (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley * Produced by: Anthony Field Wiggle House (Part 1 Instrumental) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Includes original recordings featuring various musicians * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Alex Keller, Braeden Lynden * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Wiggle House (Part 2 Instrumental) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Includes original recordings featuring various musicians * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Alex Keller, Braeden Lynden * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Wiggle House (Part 3) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Main Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Includes original recordings featuring various musicians * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Alex Keller, Braeden Lynden * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Lyrics Go to Sleep Jeff! Sleepy-Time Songs for Children version Greg: (to the tune of Captain Feathersword) La la la li loo, la la li loo, la li loo, li loo La la la li loo, la la li loo, la li loo, li loo La la la li loo, la la li loo, la la la li loo, li loo (tune continues) Anthony (speaking): (to the tune of Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)) Can you close your eyes and go to sleep? Can you close your eyes and go to sleep? (That's it) Can you close your eyes and go to sleep? (tune continues, then goes to tune of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear) All (singing): (to the tune of Wake Up Jeff!) Go to Sleep Jeff! Greg: Everybody's sleeping! All: Go to Sleep Jeff! Greg: Sleep! Sleep! Sleep! All: Go to Sleep Jeff! Greg: Everybody's sleeping! (x3) Wigglehouse version (song plays instrumental minus Can You Point until the Wake Up Jeff! tune plays) All: (to the tune of Wake Up Jeff!) Everybody dance! Simon: Dance the lovely ballet. All: Everybody dance! Lachy: Dance! Dance! Dance! All: Everybody dance! (Emma sings "I am a dancer" in French) (x3) Songs Featured Go to Sleep Jeff! *Captain Feathersword (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (A Field, G Page) *Wake Up Jeff! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Wiggle House * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) * Wake Up Jeff! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Trivia * for the 2014 version they rewrote Sleep! Sleep! Sleep! to Dance! Dance! Dance!. * This song as the music for Captain Feathersword, Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear and Wake Up Jeff!. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Go to Sleep Jeff songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:French songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles